Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun
Baby Beethoven Symphony of Fun February 8, 2002 # Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun 2002 February 8, 2002 # Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun 2003 December 27, 2003 # Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun 2007 March 17, 2007 # Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 September 6, 2008 # Baby Beethoven Discovery Kit 2010 November 27, 2010 # Baby Beethoven 2012 March 10, 2012 Musical Selections # Orchestra Tune Up By William Weisbach & Theme From Symphony In C Minor Fate Op. 67 No. 5 I Allegro Con Brio # 12 Contradances For Orchestra WoO.14 Contradance No. 7 In E-Flat Major # Symphony In C Major Op. 21 No. 1 III Menuetto Allegro (Molto Vivace) # 12 Contradances For Orchestra WoO.14 Contradance No. 1 In C Major # Symphony In E-Flat Major Op. 55 No. 3 "Eroica" IV. Finale Allegro Molto # Bagatelle In A Minor WoO.59 No. 25 "Fur Elise" ("Klavierstuck") # Wellington's Victory ("The Battle Symphony, The Battle Of Vitora") Op. 91 British Call # Wellington's Victory ("The Battle Symphony, The Battle Of Vitora") Op. 91 England # Wellington's Victory ("The Battle Symphony, The Battle Of Vitora") Op. 91 France # Wellington's Victory ("The Battle Symphony, The Battle Of Vitora") Op. 91 God Saves The King XII # Wellington's Victory ("The Battle Symphony, The Battle Of Vitora") Op. 91 XII Victory's Parade # Wellington's Victory ("The Battle Symphony, The Battle Of Vitora") Op. 91 Victory Finale # 12 Contradances For Orchestra WoO.14 Contradance No. 9 In A Major # Symphony In C Minor "Fate" Op. 67 No. 5 I Allegro Con Brio # Symphony In C Minor "Fate" Op. 67 No. 5 IV. Finale (Allegro) # 2 Sonatinas, WoO.50 Sonatina No. 2 In F Major Allegro Assai # Symphony In F Major "Pastoral" Op. 68 No. 6 "Merry Gathering Of Country Folk" III Allegro # 12 Contradances For Orchestra WoO.14 Contradance No. 8 In C Major # Symphony In D Minor "Choral" Op. 125 No. 9 "Ode To Joy" IV. Finale: Allegro Assai # Symphony In D Minor "Choral" Op. 125 No. 9 "Ode To Joy" IV. Finale: Allegro Assai (Coda) Prestissimo "Seid umschlungen, Millionen!" Baby Beethoven Toy Chest # Baby Grand Piano (RARE Version) by Schylling # Baby Beethoven by Playsoup # Stradivarius Sam The Violin Playing Bear by Mills Trading Company # Horse by Playsoup # Cow by Playsoup # Duck by Playsoup # Pavlov by Playsoup # Isaac the Lion by Playsoup # Cow by Playsoup # Multicolored Kinetic Form "S" by Golden Island # Jungle Gears by Georello # Hamster Wheel Runner by Carlisle # Wind Up Walking Owls by Martha by Mail # Tomica AMTRAK Passenger Train set by TOMY # Dog Bone by Petco # Mini Grand Piano by Kawai # Flower Optic Light by Carlisle # Saxophone (Manufacturer Unknown) # All Tetra Tops (Silver, Gold, Blue) by Duncan Toys # Pull-Along Caterpillar by HEROS # Flying Octapus by Kouvalias # Musical Fantasy by Kouvalias # Jungle Floor Tom Tom by Remo # Large Rolling Turtle by Nova Natural # Stacking Links and Rings by Tiny Love # Color Motion Flashback by Rabbit Tanaka # Triple Ooze Tube by Carlisle # Trio Rainbow Pinwheel by New Tech Kites # 4 Color Box by Carlisle # RC Webster (Manufacturer Unknown) # Tin Drum by Schylling (REDBOX) # Singing in the Rain Dogs by Beverly Hills Teddy Bear # Pudgey Pig by Iwaya # Pull Along Pony by TOLO Toys # Playful Penguin Race by DYTOY # Thingamabotz by Uncle Milton # Pull-Along Frog by Hearthsong # Multicolored Saxophone (Manufacturer Unknown) # Pull-Along Wooden Wagon by HEROES # Pop-Up Teddies by TOLO Toys # Dustan the Green Dragon Marionette by Bozart # Mumbo Hippo by Jamina # Mini Piano by Schylling # Donkey with Flowered Picture Cone Puppet by Moravska Ustredna # Sandy Seacrab by Earlyears # Run Giraffe Run by Carlisle # Jack-in-the-Doggie by Jack Rabbit Creations # Peter Puppet by Iwaya # Scooter the German Shepherd by Iwaya # Silkworm by Kouvalias # Fun Wheel Ferris Wheel by TAG Toys # Big Tumbling Gnomes by Nova Natural # Geo-Jewel Star Crystalite by White Eagle # Solar powered Roundabout by Kraul # Little Wormy Lollipuppet by Hooplas by Andre # Teeter-Totter Boys on Seesaw Pull-Along By Miva # Playful Harmonies: Maraca by Hohner # Double Marble Ball Run by Dihras # Space Shuttle by Carlisle # Spiral Streamers by Asmcan # Blue Spiral Timer by Carlisle # Windsurfer Motion Wave Machine by Carlisle # Spinning Balls Kinetic (RARE Version) by Carlisle # Rabbit Ramp Walker by Dihras # Solar Powered Lamp: Ferris Wheel by Carlisle # Giant Xylophone by Back to Basics # Space Wave Spinner by Carlisle # Music in Motion Animals Mobile by Sassy # Little Knotties on Ferris wheel by Lamaze # Maraca Bear by Russ and Berrie # Giant Xylophone by Back to Basics # Magnetic Door Puzzle by Melissa and Doug (Lights, Camera, Interaction!) # Stacking King by Jack Rabbit Creations # Small Rolling Turtle by Nova Natural # Georello Kaleido by Quercetti # 3D Georello Gears by Quercietti # Soft Shape Sorter by Lamaze # Harlequin Cone Puppet by Moravska Ustredna # Boy with a Red Hat Cone Puppet by Moravska Ustredna # Floppie Fellow by Earlyears # Mr. Piano by MEGA BLOCKS # Sunny Pinwheel by New Tech Kites # Boppin Bench by International Playthings # Violin (Manufacturer Unknown) # Rooster Puppet by Playsoup # Trumpet (2009 Versuibby Ambi Toys) # Acoustic Guitar by Schylling # Makin' Music Instruments: Recorder by Melissa & Doug # Makin' Music Instruments: Cymbals by Melissa & Doug # Makin' Music Instruments: Maracas by Melissa & Doug Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:VIDEOS Category:2008 Category:2002 Category:10th Anniversary